Inoubliable (Graser10- Minecraft FanFiction
by Celia.Solace.Valdez
Summary: She was incredible. No one was as inoubliable she would ever be; inoubliable means unforgettable
1. Chapter 1

_Inoubliable _(Graser10)

She was incredible. No one was as _inoubliable_ she would ever be.

© .valdez;


	2. Chapter 2

Zach-

Je l'aimais autant que je me suis aimé (I loved her as much as I loved myself). The day I met her was probably the worst day of my life. And so was the day I lost her.

-flashback-

_Zach walked out of the small coffee shop, with a medium latte. He was going to be out and about all day, recording UHC, than he had to go do something with his friend, Jordan. And UHC took some time to record._

_While he walked back to his apartment complex, he took a look at his surroundings. "Washington sure is a big place..." He mutters, taking a sip of his coffee._

_"Ouch. Ah, that's really hot..." Someone said, as Zach pushed himself up off the ground. He than helped the person he walked into. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. "It's alright. I'm sorry I made you spill your coffee." She said, taking out a wallet. _

_"I'll pay you back. How much was that?" Zach shook his head. "You don't have to. But you do have coffee all over your shirt. I can wash it for you?" He offers, wanting to know more about this mystery girl. _

_"Really? Um, sure!" She said, thinking this boy was quite cute. 'It wouldn't hurt to know more about him would it?' She thought, as she followed Zach into his apartment complex. _

_"You have a nice apartment. My apartment is on the floor below yours." She says, with a small smile. 'Maybe I'll see him more often...' she thinks. _

_"Oh, really?" Zach asks, a smile forming on his face, too. "Maybe we'll see each other a lot..." He states, and waits for the girl to either tell him her name or hand over her shirt._

_"Um... your shirt?" Zach asks, awkwardly. "Oh! Yeah! Um. Here you go." She says, as she takes it off, a blush comes across Zach's face. All the girl is left in now is a tank top, her pants, and under garments._

_"T-Thanks." Zach stuttered, and took the shirt from her hands. "You can sit if you want." He says, and enters his kitchen, where he also keeps his washing machine and dryer. _

_"Do you have a shirt I could borrow for the time being?" She asks, a blush now on her face as well. She's never worn a boy's clothing before. Unless it they were her brother's._

_"Oh. Yea, uh, I'll get it. You can wait here." Zach said, entering her room. As soon as he left, the girl's phone dinged. She checked the text message._

_"Here you go." He said, when he came back with his own merchandise. A black shirt, with his Minecraft player design, and his YouTube logo. Graser10cp._

_"Thanks..." the girl trailed off, waiting for the boy to tell her his name. "Zach." He said. "I'm Celia." She said, shaking his hand. "Your hand is really soft." She blurted out, then looked down, as Zach's blush intensified as well as Celia's._

_"Well, Zach, I have to go." Celia, said, putting her phone in her back pocket. "Oh. Um, can I have-" "My phone number? Sure." Celia smirked and wrote it down on the pad on his coffee table. "I-I was going to ask for your apartment number so I could return your shirt, but I'll take that too." Zach said with a smile. _

_"Sure." She also wrote that down in the pad. "Well, my boyfriend is waiting for me." And after she said boyfriend, Zach's heart shattered. _

_'She has a boyfriend?' He thinks. "Well, see you some other time, Celia." He says. "Yea. Bye Zach." "Bye Celia."_

-**edited**-


	3. Chapter 3

**This whole story is basically Graser's flashback so I'm just going to keep it in italics. hopefully you'll remember that its a flashback. whatever is in bold is an author note and in regular is the present time. **

Zach-

The next day was a bit better. I saw Celia again and I talked to Liam about what happened.

_Zach walked to the stairs to go down to the fifth floor. That's the floor Celia's apartment was. Zach wasn't sure if her boyfriend was there but if he was, Zach felt as though he should be prepared for a punch across the face. _

_As Zach stood in front the door he heard a noise. He wasn't sure what the hell it was but almost turned around and went back to his apartment. "STOP." He heard a girl yell. 'I-Is that Celia?' He thought, then heard something break._

_Zach decided to knock on the door. Everything was silent for a few seconds. Then someone said, "I'm coming!"_

_When the person opened the door, Zach was beyond shocked. "Brayden?" He said, and tried to peek inside the apartment. It was a mess. _

_"Graser?" Brayden said, and stepped outside before putting his foot near the door so he wouldn't be locked out. _

_"What are you doing here?" Brayden asked. "I came to give Celia her shirt..." _

_Brayden's surprised facial expression changed. Zach just couldn't find a way to explain it. _

_"Why did you have my girlfriend's shirt?" He asked. "I was walking and we bumped into each other... I spilled my coffee on it and I told her I would wash it. Then I gave her one of my shirts to wear for the time being." Zach explained, nervous. 'I've never seen this side of Rusher...'_

_"Oh. Okay, well, I'll just give it to her." He said. "I-I actually wanted to talk to Celia..." Zach said. From the small crack of the opened door, he saw Celia on the floor and she had a bruise forming on her arm and cheek. _

_'What is Rusher doing?' Zach thinks. "She's in the shower. Well, I'll record with you later Graser! Bye!" Rusher says and slams the door in Zach's face. _

_'So much for wanting to talk to her...' He thinks and walks the flight back up to the sixth floor._

_Zach immediately walks into his recording room and hops on teamspeak. "Hey guys! Can I steal H from you for a second?" Zach ask. H, Bayani and Will were talking about doing a challenge for SG together. _

_"Uh, sure!" H says, and he opens a new chat, labeled 'DO ONT INTERRUPT.'_

_"What's up Graser?" "Do you know Rusher has a girlfriend?" Zach asks. "Yeah, Celia?" Liam says. _

_"I actually just met her yesterday." Zach tells Liam and he gasps. "Rusher never let you meet Celia? We all went to a party and met her."_

_Zach frowned. "I wasn't invited..." "Whoa, talk about 'friendship'." Liam says, and Zach was oh-so-sure he made quotation marks with his fingers. _

_"Well, I went to go see her and there was yelling coming the inside their apartment and something fragile broke. Then I knocked on the door and Rusher answered. The door was open a bit and Celia was on the floor and she had a purple bruise forming on her cheek and arm. I don't know what happened." Zach explains, with a now straight-but-sort-of-frowny-face. _

_"Hm. I don't think I should tell you this..." H says, pondering about it because it was his and Celia's secret. _

_"H, you can tell me." Zach says, wanting to know. _

_"W-Well... Rusher... kind of... abuses Celia..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Zach-

After that cliffhanger, I decided to text Celia about it.

( Z- Zach; C- Celia)

_Z= hey! wanted to know if you could come to my apartment for a few minutes! I just need someone to talk to. :P_

_Zach types, trying to 'sound' normal. _

_C= we can over text right?_

_Zach frowns. _

_Z= oh, um, I kinda just want it to be face-to-face..._

_C= ok, she'll be over. _

_Did she just type in third person?_

_Z= you okay? you just typed in the third person. _

_After that she didn't reply. _

_A few minutes later, there was a knock on Zach's door. He logged off TS with Will and went to answer._

_Celia was standing there, in a sweater, jeans and sneakers. She was also holding an ice pack to her cheek._

_"Hey! Uh, come in! And... can I ask why there's an ice pack on your cheek?" Zach says, getting straight to the point. _

_"Oh! I... I, um went to the dentist and he kinda messed up on whatever he was doing." Celia lied. She didn't like lying but she couldn't tell him what happens!_

_"Mkay. Well, yesterday H told me something and I wanted to talk about it with you..." Zach says, as the two sit down on the couch. _

_"W-what did Liam say?" "W-Well... that Rusher abuses you. And I wanted to tell you that you should... break up with him. He shouldn't be hurting you and you shouldn't let him, Celia." Zach says. _

_Celia froze. 'H-he told him my secret.' she thought. Tears sprung at the corners of Celia's eyes. Everything was so overwhelming. _

_"I-I'm sorry!" She says, and starts to cry. "O-Sh. You don't have to cry." Zach says and hugs her. He's definitely never been in a situation like this. _

_"Why are you saying sorry to me?" He asks, rubbing Celia's back. "Be-because of e-everything. I-I can't take it anymore!" Celia took off the sweater and showed Zach her bruises and cuts. "T-the bruises were from Brayden. The cuts are f-from me." She says, and cries more. _

_Zach hugs her again and tries to calm her down. "I'll help you with these..." Zach says quietly as if a loud noise would make her shatter into a million pieces. _

_He took out a first-aid kit from his closet and went back into the living room. He examined them and a faint but noticeable blush came across Zach's face. All Celia was left in was her bra and other clothes. _

_He touched some of the bruises and Celia flinched. "P-Please don't hurt me..." she whispered. She looked so broken. It hurt Zach so much. How could one of his friends do this to someone?_

_'I guess this is the side of Rusher fans just don't want to see. Ever.' Zach thinks as he tends to Celia's injuries. _

_"Celia. Please don't self-harm. There are way too many people who care about you." He says, and sets the first-aid kit on the coffee table. _

_"W-who Zach? Liam?" Celia asks, as she slips her sweater on. "I care about you Celia. And I know we met three days ago but... I don't want to see you hurt okay?" Zach says. _

_"Z-Zach you just don't understand. Everyone says that. Then they leave. They disappear off the face of the earth and forget about me. But I never forget about them..."_

_"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure you know I'll never leave you." Zach answers. "H-How?"_

_He presses his lips to hers and suddenly, sparks fly around Zach. 'So this is what it would feel like to kiss someone...' He thinks. _

_Celia pushed him away. "Zach. I... I can't. I'm not good for you, okay? I'll break up with Brayden. I've made up my mind, but it's not so I can be with you."_

_Zach nodded slightly. "Your perfect Celia. Why do you think about yourself this way?"_

_"Because no one cares how I think about myself! I have no one to care about me! I never will!" She shouts and looks down at the floor. _

_"Celia..." "I'm going to go. Goodbye Zach." She says and gets up. Zach reached for her arm. _

_"Zach. Please." She begs, and he could see the hurt in her eyes._

_Zach sighed. "Just wait for a second okay? I want to tell you something." _

_"Hurry, please?"_

_"I... I love you. And I know you'll just say i'll leave you but I can never do that. It hurts me so much that all of this has happened to you. Especially by my best friend. And if I had anything to do with it, I'd consult Rusher and tell him every single cuss word I could think of. And, as much as know now that you don't want to be with me, I won't forget about you. Ever." I say, but she's already gone. _

guys, i don't hate Rusher.

He was the v first person who popped into my head when writing the story.

sorry to people who do like him

seriously i'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

woo this is last chapter! sorry if the chapter before gave you feels because I was tearing up while writing it!

Zach-

The fourth day. Was the day I lost her. It was the worst day of my life.

(Z= Zach; C= Celia)

_C= hey Zach! I broke up with Brayden! he moved out and now i'm all by myself. wanna come down?_

_Z= sure! I'll be right over!_

_Zach trudged himself out of bed and quickly took a shower. It definitely didn't wake him up. _

_He left the bathroom and searched for an outfit. He choose on a blue t-shirt and jeans. After dressing, he styles his short blonde hair into its usual quiff and brushed his teeth quickly. _

_Then walked the flight of stairs down to the fifth floor to see Celia._

_As he knocked on the door, it pushed itself open. He walked in and everything was clean, unlike the last time he saw the apartment. _

_It seemed like it was... abandoned. Zach walked in and looked around. "C-Celia?" He stuttered, his voice deeper than usual, considering he just woke up. _

_There was note and Celia's phone on the coffee table. He note read:_

_Dear Zach, _

_I know you said I had a lot of people to live for. But, I just couldn't take everything in at once. It was too overwhelming. Something inside me just... broke and I couldn't handle it anymore. Please watch the video on my phone. _

_- Celia_

_Tears sprung at the corners of Zach's eyes. "P-please. Celia, you didn't." He whispered and unlocked the phone. 'There's no password on it..." Zach thinks. 'She probably took it off. _

_It was opened to photos and a video was there, waiting for him to playing it. He pressed play. _

_"Hi! I'm assuming that the first person who sees this is Zach or Brayden. If Zach, please show this to Liam. ONLY Liam. I know you said a lot of deep things yesterday but I just couldn't take it anymore. So... I moved on. If you understand what I mean by that." _

_From watching the video, Zach stared at Celia's face. He took in every feature, knowing that was the last time he'd ever see her. At least, kind of in real life._

_"I know it was only yesterday that you told me you loved me. I realized that I love you too. And I know you'll miss me. I'd miss me too... maybe. But, hopefully you won't forget me. Like you promised." She smiled and held up a rope. _

_"I love you Zach. Please, never forget me." _

_And the video ended. Tears flowed down Zach's face as he got up to search the apartment for Celia's corpse. _

_He walked into the bedroom and there she was. She used a clothes stand to hang herself on. Since she was short, Zach guessed it would've worked. _

_But at this sight, Zach... broke. He fell to the ground, and cried his eyes out into his hands. _

_"C-Celia. I... I'll never forget about you. I'll remember the first day we met, even though it wasn't as cliché as regular love stories, but... it was as romantic as possible to me. W-Why did you leave?" He whispers._

_He sniffles and gets up. He takes Celia's phone and leaves, than walks the flight of stairs to the sixth floor. _

_When he enters his apartment he watches the video again, and lays down in his bed. "Celia... why'd you leave me?" he whispers and cries himself to sleep. _

-flashback over-

Everyone tried to make me happy but I just wasn't feeling it. I even tried to kill myself just to be with her. But I learned that I had so much to live for. Fans who care so I stayed. For Celia.

The end! hope you all enjoyed this short graser10 story and i'll see you in other stories


End file.
